


Hyuk And Hongbin Get Hattitude

by milkwithcalsehun



Series: Hattitude [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, i'm still sorry, i'm through apologizing, just kidding, sequel to the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hyukkie and Mean Bean get hattitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyuk And Hongbin Get Hattitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvxq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/gifts).



> this has gotten out of control
> 
> i'm sorry boys
> 
> all this bc of a sweater
> 
> wow

While watching his happy hyungs with their hattitude, Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin thoughtfully.

"Hyung, look at them. I want some hattitude. I mean, Wonshik hyung already had natural hattitude, Jaehwan found the hattitude that had been inside him all along, and by the looks of the way he's staring at Jaehwan hyung, he found the love he had for him that had been inside him all along. I think it's time I found my hattitude, hyng," Sanghyuk said, looking up at his hyung.

"Totally. Let's do it. Together," Hongbin nodded.

-

Hongbin and Sanghyuk found themselves head deep in the Hat Euporium store. They didn't want to desperately search for hats like they were sure Jaehwan did, so they walked into the store and let the hats find them. That is how they met up with each other in the middle of the store, with Hongbin sporting a snazzy red-sequined bucket hat tied with a sparkly purple ribbon and Sanghyuk rocking a black trucker hat that read Foxy Grandpa.

"That hat's frickin' rad, Sanghyuk," Hongbin whistled.

"Back atcha, hyung. I love it," Sanghyuk commented.

"And I love you," Hongbin said, flicking Sanghyuk's trucker hat.

"Come on now, hyung," Sanghyuk said, blushing.

"I'm serious. I came here in search of spur of the moment hattitude but what I found was this amazing hat and the knowledge that you're really hot and I like you and I want to date you," Hongbin shrugged.

"I didn't know you had a thing for foxy grandpas," Sanghyuk teased to hide his embarrassmen.

"I had a foxy grandpa phase back in high school and you're bringing it back," Hongbin said.

"I'm flattered you feel this way, but what if I'm not good enouh for you, or can't love you enough?" Sanghyuk said, suddenly worried.

"Hyukkie, I am certain that with the power of the hattitude we got earlier, you'll be able to do anything," Hongbin said, closing in on Sanghyuk.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Sanghyuk asked, suddenly looking at the floor.

"Probably," Hongbin said, and then he crashed his lips onto Sanghyuk's, causing the sales rep of the store to curse under her breath about the power of love and hattitude.

-

"Is everyone getting hattitude now?" Wonshik asked, laptop in one arm and Hakyeon in the other.

"I think it was about time we discovered our potential," Sanghyuk said.

Wonshik nodded in agreement.

Jaehwan rose from out of nowhere and high-fived the maknae line.

"Ahhh, sweet hattitude," Jaehwan sighed.

The maknae line nodded and twined their fingers together.

Not only did they find their hattitude, but they also found each other, and revived Hongbin's foxy grandpa phase.

**Author's Note:**

> that's hattitude, friendship <3
> 
> prob going on aff


End file.
